Charles Jericho
Charles Jericho is the main antagonist of Driver2, Driv3r and Driver San Francisco. He hates John Tanner a agent of the FBI because Tanner pursued him a lot. He was the bodyguard of a Lord Crime called Solomon Caine, actually Caine is dead because Jericho killed him. Driver 2 In the beginning of Driver 2, Jericho and a gangster heads to a bar that double-crosser Pink Lenny that he joined a rival named Alfred Vasquez. They arrive to the bar, Jericho (with a sawn-off shotgun) and the gangster bursts the door open, scaring Pink Lenny and a Brazilian (that's part of Vasquez's gang) Jericho brutally murders the Brazilian and Lenny hides in the back, while the men investigates. Pink Lenny heads to the back door, while Jericho and the gangster shoots at him, which they miss every bullet they shoot. Lenny escapes, Tanner and Jones examines the Brazilian's body and needs to arrest Pink Lenny, because he switched sides. Tanner and Jones infiltrates a warehouse for evidence while they interrogate a witness and the cops are on into them, Tanner heads to his apartment. Later, he catches a drink and heads up to his apartment armed, he investigates it and he is alerted and sees Jericho unarmed, Jericho knocks him unconscious and escapes down the fire escape while Tanner wakes up, Jericho leads Tanner to Solomon Caine's compound, Tanner meets Solomon Caine and he wants to look what he was looking for, Tanner didn't answer which he sees Jericho with his sawn-off shotgun. Caine warns Tanner and order Jericho to kill them. Which he threats him, and takes him away from execution. Tanner punches him down and escapes the compound, and Tanner and Jones plan to leave Chicago because Pink Lenny moved to Havana, to hear Caine want revenge on Lenny and Tanner and Jones ruin Vasquez's arms operations, and Tanner hears that Lenny is leaving a boat called Rosatta Soto, which Lenny escaped. Jericho heads to Havana to kill Lenny himself by taking out of all his men and Vasquez's, Jericho heads to a hotel in Central Havana to kill Lenny's men, Tanner & Jones need to find a way to prevent Jericho from killing the men by tailing him. While they got there first before him, to see he prevented him. It didn't work, Jericho with his sawn-off shotguns to turn off the power and kills the men. Then Tanner started to pursue him by ramming him off the road, then he now tries to give information and knows Caine's in Las Vegas, which Jericho keeps threatening him and they are pursued by the Brazilians and loses them, they form a truce and heads to Las Vegas. They meet Caine and said they can't give Jericho back after they catch Pink Lenny. Caine agrees and acts suspicious. Tanner infiltrates his gang, and do several jobs for him and moves to Rio, then after finishing Caine's and Jones' problems, Tanner is now gonna catch Lenny with Jericho as backup which they follow him by car. Which he takes with the helicopter, they try to shoot it down but they miss. And Tanner puts Jericho at gunpoint and to see he wants Lenny than Caine. And Jericho is forced to drop his shotguns, and he's gonna find and kill Tanner. Tanner chases Lenny while the chopper. While the chopper goes down, Lenny is tried to get out the burning helicopter while Tanner taunts him and Lenny is armed with a pistol, and Tanner walks up to Lenny, while he tries to shoot him, he is beaten to submission. Driv3er In Driv3r, Jericho walks with Solomon Caine to downstairs and in the elevator, Jericho pulls out his pistol and puts Caine at gunpoint on his head, he shoots in his head, killing him. After Tanner do different jobs for Calita, a drug lord in two towns. In Istanbul, Tanner is at a warehouse to do a "deal" and is knocked out by a unseen man, what it reveals to be Jericho to see he was looking for him the whole time and takes his pistol, takes out his clip and sees a tracker in the clip, to he was a cop the whole time to see he wants the cars. Before Jericho and Calita can execute Dubois and Tanner, Tanner pushes Jericho out of the way and escapes out of the warehouse door. And Jericho and Calita executes Dubois, and he meets back with Jones to the police precinct in Miami, to see the captain hears Dubois is in a body bag and the two bullets are his. To see he can prove it but he disrespects the captain, and Tanner and Jones walks away, and stops the police. They find a black car and they tails it. They tail to Lomaz's, and they both confront him, Lomaz tries to shoot Tanner, but he punches him down, disarming his gun, and the both men beats him. Then they want Jericho captured, not Calita. Calita arrives at the deal instead of Jericho, Jones heads to kill the Bagman by himself which he escape. The deal starts back again, and Calita annoys the Bagman and needs to stay away from Tanner. Tanner chases her by car and motorcycle, he stops Calita and arrests him. Tanner and Jones interrogates her, to see the cars moved to Russia two days ago and moves to a unknown location. Calita knows the meet where Tanner and Jones can go, while Vauban and the police track the area. Jericho and the Bagman shows up, and Jericho kills him. And Tanner and Jones chases after him, while he climbs into a bomb truck. They run the bomb truck off the road, to see it was Bad Hand in disguise. They chase him on a train while Jones split up with Vauban to fight off the police. Jericho hastily gets off the train and the men fights off the police to catch up with Jericho. Tanner corners him in a alleyway, and gains the upper hand and wounds Jericho several times, which Tanner walks away to see what he ain't worth it. Jericho turns around with his gun and surprises Tanner and says, "Mistake." and shoots him in the back. 'Driver San Francisco' http://thedriverseries.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_Jericho Category:Final Boss Category:Crime Lord Category:Nemesis Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Image Needed Category:Living Villains